


Fathers day camping trip!

by BazzyBoi



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex, gay incest, gay underage, gay underage sex, underage incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BazzyBoi/pseuds/BazzyBoi
Summary: A dad is fed up with his wife interrupting him having rough sex with his underage 8 year old son. So he plans a camping trip where they are free to be as sexual as they want, without any interruptions.THIS FIC CONTAINS GAY UNDERAGE INCEST SEX BETWEEN A FATHER AND SON! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!
Relationships: Dad/Son - Relationship, Daddy/Son, dad/boy, father/son - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Fathers day camping trip!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a 3 part story. if you like this fic and want me to continue the story, give it kudos and a comment.
> 
> THIS STORY IS 100% FICTIONAL! ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE 100% FICTIONAL! EVERYTHING DID NOT ACTUALLY HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE! IT CONTAINS UNDERAGE SEX BETWEEN A FATHER AND SON! IF YOU ARE NOT A FAN ON IT, SIMPLY DO NOT READ!

Things have been really weird with me and my son. It all started around a year ago when I caught him jerking off his small penis to gay porn when he was 7. I’ve always been bi but I never knew that my cute little son was gay! I couldn’t tell my wife about it because then I’d have to explain how I fucked his tight, young virgin ass only moments later while she was at work. She’s been working a lot recently. She's always had the proper job and I only had a part time job, so I looked after Max a lot while she was working. Ever since that night, we’ve been fucking like animals, twice a day (that’s even more than I have ever done with my wife!). We just can’t get enough of each other! As soon as we get home, I rip off his school cloths and hungrily make out with him as I fuck his tight boy hole. However, we always get interrupted by my wife, usually on the second or third round. That’s the worst feeling ever! I wish there was way for us to fuck as much as we want without being interrupted. Hmmm... I think I have an idea. 

As Father's Day was rolling up, I told Max that we would take a camping trip together, just me and him, to have some quality dad/son alone time. I told him that we could fuck as much as we want, whenever we want, as loud as we want! For 3 whole days! I wish it could be longer but my wife insisted that he needed to get back for school on Monday. 

As soon as I told him the news, he excitedly yelped and jumped up on me and wrapped his arms around my neck. I grabbed hold of his perfectly rounded bubble butt and squeezed it tight. I felt his small hand cup my face and he locked lips with mine. I pushed my tongue in his mouth and we made out as I massaged his but, ohhhh how I love that ass. We were trapped in a heated moment of passion, our tongues colliding with each other in rhythm and we caressed each other’s bodies. Until we were interrupted by the doorbell. I let out an irritated grunt as I kissed him deeply one more time and squeezed and rubbed the small boner in his pants. 

I opened the door to see my best friend Mathew. “ugh hey Matty” I said in a slumped voice. 

“Hey,” he replied cheerfully and smiled at me, “I got the tent you asked for” 

“Oh right yeah sorry, I totally forgot!” I slapped my head with my hand. 

“Buuut it looks like you have already got a tent of your own” Matty said, trying to hold back the laughter. 

“Wha-?” I looked down to see my boner straining at my lose shorts. “Sh-shit! Uhhh y-yeahhhh hehe. Uhhh thanks for the tent okbyenow!” I quickly grabbed the tent and ran back in the door. 

Matty just chuckled to himself and walked off. 

… 

Max and I started off on the road early the next day, it was a long drive ahead of us. I purposely chose a campsite in the middle of nowhere so we could have as much fun and be as loud as we wanted to. We were on the road for about 3 hours when I started to get hard. Max noticed this and whispered seductively “you want me to help you out daddy?” while rubbing my growing erection. How could I say no to that? So he unzipped my shorts and pulled them down a little, until my dick popped out. I had no underwear on because... well what we’ll be doing, there's no need for underwear. He grasped hold of it with his small child hands and licked the full length of it. The lathered up my big 9-inch dad cock nice with his saliva and licked up back towards the head. He sucked on it lightly and swirled his tongue around it, he knows I love that. Then he slowly moved his plump lips down it, inch by inch. He only got half way until he sucked back up again. As he went back down again, he moved his small hands with him. He took it out of his mouth and looked up at me and said “do you like that daddy?”. I slapped my dick on his cute young face and said “of course I do baby”, he looked tiny compared to my huge dad cock. So, he went back to slowly sucking it. I couldn’t take it much longer. 

We pulled up at a gas station and we rushed into the grimy looking man’s restroom. I looked around to see if anybody was in there, the coast is clear. We went into a toilet cubicle and locked the door. “On your knees.” I ordered. He got down on his knees and undid my shorts again. As it fell down, my painfully hard dick popped out. He began to suck it but instead I shoved the entire thing down his throat. As I did that, his head bashed onto the door painfully. He looked confused as I grabbed his face and started fucking it. He tried to push himself off of me but I had too strong of a grip. “Take it! Take your fucking dads' cock in your throat you slutty bitch!” I said coldly. 

I kept hearing muffles coming from him but I ignored it and continued to fuck his throat. I felt my dick forcefully slide down his tight, 8 year old throat as tears started falling down his cheeks. His scared, wet eyes looked up at mine, fuck he’s so hot. I started slamming my huge cock down his throat, building a rhythm to it. It felt so fucking good. He kept trying to swallow which made it squeeze around my dick even more. I haven’t been this rough with him before but I just needed to cum and not waist time. Thankfully no one was there because we were so loud! From my moans, to his whimpers and gaging, to the loud banging of his head being bashed against the door. I put one hand on his chin and throat and the other on the top of his head as I gave the last few thrusts. I shot so much my cum down my son's throat, almost as much as the first time we fucked over a year ago. It filled his mouth and some even squirted out of the corner of his mouth. The entire time I was saying “Yes! Take my cum you bitch! You're such a fucking whore! You’re such a cum slut aren’t you! Fuck yeah son!”. When I finally finished cumming, I said “good boy for taking daddies cum. I’ll definitely reward you as soon as we get to the campsite, ok baby?” and patted his head. He just nodded, with his mouth full of his dads cum and tears running down his cheeks. That’s exactly how I like it.

**Author's Note:**

> ***Thank you for reading!! the second part should be coming soon so stay tuned for that. If you do want to see more of this story and please leave kudos and a comment letting me know, that would be really useful. thanks again for reading!!


End file.
